Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-25598148-20151031061701
The Neighbourhood's new album...as on point as u get. (a must blab for me) I don't listen to them as much as I used to. I mean them and Arctic Monkeys are only bands I still listen to like daily, other bands I love I listen to now and then (also listen to Lana & Marina everyday but like ye) Anyways I've been super hype for this album, especially since the pre released tracks, RIP 2 My Youth & The Beach, were so good. Esp The Beach, I listened to it like every day since they put it out, I just feel it so much. I was skeptical initially, because a reason I don't listen to them as much as their music can be quite depressing if you really sink into it, like on first glance of RIP 2 My Youth, it seems to be about wanting to be buried alive, but that's just like the...literal interpretation if that makes sense, prolly doesn't. But it's literally saying like cya to your youth (according to Jesse, who wrote it ofc). Honestly, it gave me a Female Robbery 2.0 feel, bc whew...what that song is ab...somethign else. the music video basically shows it well, but for life of me i can't explain it, it scares me And well, ofc The Beach changed my mind even more when it was released, it's my favorite song by them atm probs. WDYWFM & Lurk have always been my favorite songs by them, but I think this song tops it maybe...not sure yet, but I really feel for it. Also, Daddy Issues, I feel for that as well, it's prolly weird name for a song, but pretty much ab a girl w/ Daddy Issues, and like me too... And ofc!! I love Baby Came Home 2 / Valentines, Baby Came Home was always one of my fav songs by them, so ye I'm gonna love part 2 regardless, and yeah it was just really good to me. I quite like the songs Greetings from California, and Ferrari too. And Prey is definitely another favorite of mine. Cry Baby I loved too, and Wiped Out was good too. (essentially, i loved all the songs) When I saw the title "A Moment of Silence" I didn't take it literally, but interesting for an intro track to be literally 30 second silence. I think it's dedicated to his (Jesse's) late father, but I'm not sure. And yeah, the last one I haven't mentioned was Single, which is also.....very up there for me, maybe one of my favorites of the album, I think so. I didn't expect a track like this from them for sure. It's about Jesse's current gf, so I'm sure maybe next album there'll be a song ab her thats smth else...but nah not really I hope not bc this song is cute, imo anyway. I was nervous coming up to this album, bc like I said this band takes depressin music to new levels on their previous albums/mixtapes/etc. and this was surprisingly not as much, esp with a sweet song with Single (the only sweet song I can think ab other than Sweater Weather, which is debatable bc some ppl interpret it to be about cheating, id ont see it that way personally) but yeah I love it. it's no Marina Froot transformation or tier of like changes, but I liked it.